The Beautiful Merman
by Ilovebeinglonely
Summary: Nico is a young sailor living in Louisiana with his sister Hazel. Percy is a young merman who wants to escape his father. What happens when Nico gets in a wreck and the two meet?
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to the one and only Rick Riordan

Nico walked into the fisherman bait store with bells jingling as he stepped with his nose wrinkled.

"Hey, Charlie!" he said.

"Oh hey, Nico what's up?"

"Where's the special bait, it's usually up in the front case?" Nico asked.

"It's in the back, here I'll go get it." With that, Charlie got up off of the counter and swung open the door leading to the back, which is behind the little shop. Nico stared at his back as he walked, blushing when Charlie noticed him staring. Nico quickly diverted his eyes and pulled out his phone out of his back pocket. The time read 12:56pm as he dialed up the number to call the pier master, Leo. Leo made them call him the pier master because he was the one who collected the rent from the boats docked at his pier, also because he lets them know if I storm is on the way so that it is safe to fish. It was the late summer, which is the stormy season where they live in Louisiana. Nico's sister, Hazel lived in New Orleans. He has intended to just visit, but he ended up living with her in their shabby, three bedroom apartment that was above the magic shop Hazel shared with her boyfriend, Frank. Leo's voicemail came up.

 _Hey! This is Leo, I'm not at the phone right now, so leave a message at the beep! Ow! Ugh Festus stop bit-_

Nico let out a frustrated sigh. He decided he better let Leo know where he is so that he doesn't freak out.

"Hey, Leo it's Nico I was calling to make sure that the weather was nice enough to fish today, but the sky looks clear with a few clouds so I'll just take a chance. Call me back when you get this, bye" Nico hung up the phone. Charlie came back from behind the shop with a purple tub in his hands. He set it on the counter with a thump, and opened the lid revealing fresh fish bait that had been delivered that morning.

"Here you are, eight fresh pieces of fish bait for, $8.69" Charlie said. Nico opened his wallet and pulled out a ten-dollar bill, handing it over across the counter. He heard a ding as Charlie put the money in the register and pulled out his change, along with a bright pink receipt. Nico raised an eyebrow at the unusual color of the receipt.

"Silena" Charlie said with a sigh. Nico chuckled as he picked up the wire handle on the 10-pound bucket, the wire immediately cutting into his skin. Nico exited the shop, hearing the jingle as he crossed the parking lot. He opened the car door and put the bait in the passenger side seat that was next to him, and stepped into the car.

**************TIME JUMP*******************

Nico walked down the dock with the bait in one hand, swinging back and forth in perfect time with his left leg. When he found his boat, _Persephone's Pearl_ , Nico stepped onto the floor and set down the bait. He untied all of the ropes that connected the boat to the creaky dock. The sun was reflected on the boat's side and shined back into his eyes. Nico watched as the sun was covered by angry storm clouds. It was when he was untying the last knot that he heard the first clash of thunder overhead.

 _I'm sure it'll be fine_ he thought.

Nico started the motor and set sail, heading towards a small island where he knew that the special catch lived. Coming closer to the island, Nico slowed the boat down and looked around. After taking a minute, he stopped completely and turned off the motor, when he heard yet another crack of thunder. Rushing, he quickly attached one of the pieces of bait to the hook in his palm. He threw the line once he was done. He sat down, letting out a sigh as he stared into the water. What he didn't know was that someone, hidden from his sight in the water, was staring right back at him. Nico sat back and stared up at the sky, when water droplets fell onto his forehead and ran down to his chin.

 _Nonononononononono_ he thought.

The waves started to get rocky as he tried to make his way up the ladder to get to the motor. As he made the last step he slipped on the slick pole and banged his head on the side of the boat.

 _AGH! OWWW!_ He thought.

With black threatening to streak through his vision, he made his way over to the motor. Once he got there he fumbled with the controls to get the motor started.

"Snap out of it!" He yelled at himself as he started to feel dizzy from his head injury. He swayed back and forth as he tried to stay awake. Ears ringing and head feeling like it was filled with cotton balls, Nico fell onto the boat with his head hanging over the side. He glanced up and his sight of vision was filled with the most beautiful person he laid eyes on. The face was crinkled with concerned curiosity, his hands caressed Nico's face. With that, Nico slipped into unconsciousness.

Heyyyyy! So I really liked the idea the a percico fanfic where Percy was a merman and Nico was a sailor

Sorry if there are any errors

Please comment if you liked it, or if you have any ideas for the story's plot in the future

-Ilovebeinglonely


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to the one and only Rick Riordan

**********Percy's POV during Nico's POV***********

Percy swam through all of the merpeople that were going in the direction against him. They each gave him a surprised look and started to bow in his presence. He swam faster once he realized what they were about to do. Finally reaching the front of the palace, he swam to the gate. The guards swam in front of him, blocking him front entering.

"Prince Perseus!" said the guard on his right, "Your father has been looking for you." Percy looked down in knowing shame. He pulled his head up, and puffed out his chest. Trying his best to look regale and royal.

"If you would be ever so kind as to let me through the gate, to the castle, that would be most appreciated." Percy said, almost tripping over his words at the end. The guards pulled back their weapons, and backed away from the entrance. Percy straightened his back and swam straight through the door. As soon as he realized that the guards couldn't see him anymore, he speedily swam up the palace stairs and almost crashed into his eldest brother, Tyson.

"Percy!" exclaimed Tyson, "We've been looking all over for you, where have you been? And don't tell me nothing I know it's not nothing!" Tyson kept rambling on as Percy, for the second time today, hung his head down in shame. As soon as Tyson somewhat finished, Percy started to make an excuse for his absence.

"Tyson, I'm sorry I just lost track of time watching th- oh," Percy realized what he had just said and instantly regretted it.

"Watching what, exactly?" Tyson asked, towering over Percy. Percy was the youngest of three brothers. When he reached full-grown, he reached a length of about 5 foot 7inch. Meanwhile the middle child, Triton reached a length of 6 feet tall and the eldest, Tyson, reached a length of 6 foot 5 inch. Tyson is almost two heads taller than Percy, so Percy was almost cowering from the height difference.

"I was watching the humans," Percy sighed.

"Percy, you know that we are not allowed to go up above! What in our father's name, were you thinking?" Tyson asked.

"I was thinking, that maybe we should interact with the humans. Maybe we should try to work _together with them instead of acting like they are a disease that will kill us as soon as we touch it." Percy said angrily, trying to match Tyson giant height._

" _Percy, I'm taking you to see father and let him know that you are alright. Then, we will continue this discussion with father." Tyson said grabbing Percy's arm and dragging him down the steps. They turned to the right as soon as they reached the end of the stairs. After going through the many twists and turns of the many palace halls, they came upon two, 8 foot tall doors. Tyson, still having his hand grasp Percy's arm, opened one of the doors and pulled Percy inside. Once they entered, they saw their father, Poseidon, sitting on his throne._

" _Hello my sons." Greeted Poseidon._

" _Hello father, I found Perseus on the top of the palace steps. He just admitted to me that he was apparently watching the humans and lost track of time," Tyson said. Percy cringed at Tyson's use of his full name. Poseidon's face morphed from surprise at Percy's appearance to anger as he heard the news of Percy's_ actions.

"Thank you Tyson, you are dismissed," said Poseidon. Tyson bowed and left the room, giving Percy a glare as he ripped his grip from Percy's arm.

"Father-"Percy started.

"No Percy, you disobeyed our number one rule. And as it appears, this is not the first time you have done this. We have had this conversation once before and I am not having it again. I just don't know how to get it into your head that you are a prince and princes don't break rules," Poseidon said.

"As of today, you will have both of your brothers by your side to guide you and make sure that you follow the rules," Poseidon continued. Percy was appalled. His freedom from his life of royalty had just been trampled. Panicking, Percy bolted for the doors and pulled them open.

"Percy!" Poseidon called after him. Percy swam up and up and up. He didn't stop for anything until he saw the edge of the familiar hide out cave he used, that was just above the palace. He hid in the cave, which was on the back side of an island. He looked above him as he stared to feel rain. He swam out of the cave and looked up, seeing a boat in front of him. He saw a face above the water, it was a man. A beautiful man with dark, black hair that hung in front of his eyes. Percy looked to his right and saw that the boat was called, _Persephone's Pearl._ Percy heard a crackle of thunder and saw the man's eyes widen with fright. After a few minutes for safety, Percy broke the surface of the water and saw the boat with a clearer view. He looked over in horror as he saw the man spread out on the side of the boat with blood running down his face and onto the boat. Percy swam toward him and held the man's head in his hands. He saw the man look at him in confusion, and then he saw the man slip into unconsciousness.

This chapter was so fun to write and I hope you liked it!

Ilovebeinglonely


	3. Chapter 3

All characters belong to the one and only Rick Riordan

Sorry about the weird italics in the last chapter, I am working on fixing those.

Hope you enjoy! -Ilovebeinglonely

**Percy's POV**

When Percy saw that the man had gone unconscious, he immediately started to panic. Sure, he had been close enough to humans to not be afraid of them but never before had touched one. Percy quickly decided that the best way to go about the situation would be to take the human male back to his secret cave. Percy pulled the man overboard and moved them around so that he was carrying the man bridal style. He swam as fast as he could, passing by schools of fish that were hurrying away from the storm. When he recognized the greenish tint to the rocks that signified he was getting close to the cave, he slowed down. He changed direction, so that now he was swimming upwards. Percy quickly kept his pace so that the human wouldn't drown from being under the water for so long. He saw the edge of the rocks and flew to the top, his head breaking the water. He lifted up the human onto the rocks and pulled himself up onto the rocks as well, leaning over the human. He moved his head down to the male's chest and listened for a heartbeat. Seconds passed that felt like hours until he heard hit. It was faint, but it was there.

 _Bump bump_

Percy let out a sigh of relief and almost hysterically laughed at how ironic the situation was. His own heard was beating rapidly and yet, this man's would barely beat. Shivering, he looked down at his tail and found that it wasn't there. In its place were long, toned legs with little blue scales covering the sides. Percy noticed that, by human terms, he was completely naked. He tried to stand to look for something that would pass as clothes, when he heard the human awake. Rushing over to him, Percy again leaned over him. The human's eyes shot open as he pushed Percy back and leaned over, spitting out water. The human grabbed his head and looked at his hand as he pulled hit away from his head. The hand was painted in his blood.

"Ugh, my head" the human whined.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked. The human turned his head towards Percy and had a confused look wash over his face. The human looked Percy up and down, his eyes stopped when he noticed that Percy was in fact, naked.

"Aw man, where are your clothes?" the human asked, covering his eyes with his hand. Percy blushed and crossed his legs, trying to hide himself from the human's blocked view.

"I have none. My people have no need for them for we have tails," Percy replied with a shrug. The human's hand came away from his eyes as he looked at Percy.

"Tails?" the human asked, "You mean like with mermaids?" the human looked at Percy with wide eyes.

"Yes, quite exact actually" Percy said. "I am Perseus Jackson, third in line to Poseidon's throne, who is king of the ocean." Percy continued on, "I saw you take a blow to your head and came to help you, I rescued you from your boat and swam you here. It seems that my being out of the water to bring you back to life has transformed me into a humanoid." The human's jaw hung open as he comprehended everything that Percy had said.

"Well," the human said breaking the silence. "I suppose I should thank you… for saving…my…life, my name is Nico, Nico Di Angelo" Nico said.

"It's nice to meet you Nico," Percy said staring into Nico's dark brown eyes.

"You as well, Percy" Nico replied staring right back into Percy's sea blue eyes.

YAY THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! So am going to make the chapters a little short, but they will be uploaded more frequently from now on. Sorry for the long waits between chapters a lot of stuff has been going on in my life (surprisingly.) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have the next one up on Wednesday the 27th!

-Ilovebeinglonely


	4. Chapter 4

All characters belong to the one and only Rick Riordan

****Nico's POV*****

As he slipped into unconsciousness he saw the beautiful, concerned face take up all of his vision. He saw swirls of color. Blues especially but sometimes purples and reds. Hazel's face kept popping up every once and a while, a stark contrast between the swirly colors. She looked scared and Nico felt and urge to protect her. He soon realized that she was scared of him. Or maybe for him. Nico couldn't tell, before he could think more about it he felt like he couldn't breathe.

 _I must've slipped off of the boat and imagined that gorgeous man,_ Nico thought. The sensation started in his lungs and quickly spread all the way to the top of his head, and then down to his toes. Burning. Like a fire taking down every inch of his body in its wake. A monster just being released to torture him. Before it could consume his very being, his eyes shot open as he pushed a murky figure aside and threw up all the water that had been inside his lungs. Nico felt a sudden rush of pain to his head and grabbed it, trying to soothe the sudden sensation. He pulled his hand back after some while, he noticed that it was coated in blood. Nico suddenly felt woozy as he realized his head had been cut open from his fall.

"Ugh, my head" Nico whined. He sat up, resting his hands on his thighs. He was in the process of catching his breath when he heard a soothing voice.

"Are you alright?" the mysterious voice asked. Nico whipped his head towards the sound and saw a sight for sore eyes. The beautiful creature was in fact, real. He almost laughed, he wasn't insane. The boy in front of him had amazing, toned skin with the bluest eyes Nico had ever seen. The boy dark hair that was so black it looked blue. Nico glanced down at the boy's 6 pack and felt a blush come up on his cheeks. It was no secret to anyone that Nico was gay after he came out 2 years ago. His sister Hazel had sat him down and made him tell her his secret. After that, he laid low. He kept out of any type of social contact until one day, he saw a dock as he walked along the shore. He met Leo, and Leo let him borrow a boat and then after some time, Leo let him keep the boat. He claimed he had too many and that he should just take it after Nico protested against taking it. Ever since then Nico went out more and then, finally decided to move in with his sister and spend the next year here until he went to college. It just so happened that his plan was going to take a new direction. After some seconds Nico looked further down and noticed that the boy was completely naked. Not that Nico was complaining but that's definitely not the best thing to see when you almost died 10 minutes ago. He was gay but not _that_ gay.

"Aw man, where are your clothes?" Nico asked, covering his eyes with his hand. He heard the boy in front of him shift as he covered himself from Nico's view.

"I have none. My people have no need for them, for we have tails," The boy replied with a shrug. Nico ripped his hand from his forehead and stared at the boy in front of him.

"Tails?" Nico asked, "You mean like with mermaids?" Nico looked at the boy with wide eyes. Nico could not believe what he was hearing, as much as he couldn't believe it, it made sense.

"Yes, quite exact actually," the boy said. "I am Perseus Jackson, third in line to Poseidon's throne, who is king of the ocean." Percy continued on, "I saw you take a blow to your head and came to help you, I rescued you from your boat and swam you here. It seems that my being out of water to bring you back to life has transformed me into a humanoid." Nico's jaw dropped open as he comprehended everything that Percy had said. That he was in line for the throne for being the king of the ocean. That he was a merman, it was just all too much so Nico tried not to think about too much. He decided to question Percy more. With all that he just learned he had to do more. He took the first step and introduced himself to Percy.

"Well," Nico said breaking the silence. "I suppose I should thank you….for saving…my…life, my named is Nico Di Angelo," Nico said.

"It's nice to meet you Nico," Percy said. He was staring intensely into Nico's eyes.

"You as well, Percy" Nico replied, staring right back into Percy's sea blue eyes.

Yay done! Hope you enjoyed, the next chapter should be up on Sunday, May 1st.

Ilovebeinglonely


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I can't believe that my story has 600 views that is so insane! I am sad to say that I am taking a break from this story. The next chapter will be up on Saturday, May 7t and it is gooooood. I can't wait to upload it but I had testing this week and ugh so yeah, I apologize again for the late chapter. -Ilovebeinglonely


	6. Chapter 6

Just a quick note before this chapter beings. I apologize for this chapter being sooooo late, my computer was having problems and I had to go get it fixed. Anyway, I got it back and now I can upload without any problems YAY! Thank you guys so much my story has 1,000 views! That so insane! Enjoy this next chapter.

All characters belong to the one and only Rick Riordan.

**Nico's POV**

"So," I asked "where exactly am I?" Percy looked surprised at the sudden change of conversation and sat up.

"I found this cave a couple of months ago, I thought it would be a good place to wait out the storm and I didn't know if you were going to make it to land. This was the next best option." Percy looked up and around the cave. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. I started to get up, as I lifted myself up I started to fall forward. The dizziness overpowering me and making me lose my balance. Percy had lightning fast reflexes. (Hahaha I made a joke about the beginning of the story. I now feel disappointed in myself.) He had jumped up and caught me in his arms just before I hit the ground. His hands were around my waist, putting all my weight onto him. I held onto his shoulders and forced my head up to look into his eyes. His face had the same expression as before. That concern for my safety that sent shivers down my spine. We stayed like that for three more heart beats until he started to lift me back up onto my feet.

"Are you alright, Nico?" He asked, still holding onto my waist. I had to find my voice before I spoke again.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just lost my balance for a second there." I said slightly laughing until I mentally slapped myself.

 _Why are you laughing there is nothing funny about this situation?!_

Percy nodded and then started to remove his hands from Nico's waist. Nico almost let out a whine at the loss of Percy's touch. It was getting harder to try and pretend Percy's nakedness was not an issue. He blushed when Percy finally removed his hands.

"So…." Nico starts, "Thanks for saving my life. I don't know how to repay you for that." Nico sighed, running his hands through his hair. He looked over at Percy as he started to speak.

"Oh you don't need to repay me, it was an honor to help you, beautiful human." At that reply, Nico could feel his red flush from his neck to the tip of his head. Nico looked away from Percy as he noticed him start to sit down.

"Well I guess I should be going." Nico said turning towards the pool of water leading to the ocean from where he and Percy came from.

"No wait!" Percy cried, jumping up and almost falling in the process as he tried to block Nico's path. Nico stopped short when Percy's arms flung across his body and shoved him down to the ground. Nico's head slammed against the ground as Percy pushed all of his weight against Nico.

"Arg! What the hell, Percy!" Nico said attempting to shove Percy from on top of him.

"Nico, you can't go! The storm is not over yet, you will be killed!" Percy yelled, pinning Nico's wrists to the floor.

"Okay, okay I won't go, but let me up!" Nico struggled against Percy. Percy quickly let up and pulled himself away from Nico, resting beside him.

"I'm sorry about that, Nico" Percy started "I just can't risk you against my father's wrath." Percy looked down as he spoke, giving Nico the idea that something bad had happened.

"Can I know why you father is so mad at you?" Nico asked. Percy sighed and slowly pulled his head up. He shifted his body towards Nico's and began his tale.

"My father has always been angered by humans. He thought that they were barbaric creatures who, because they were different than us, threatened us. His idea soon came true when one day, our family was out on a closed off shore. It was protected by my father's bodyguards and was our family day. One of the guards was distracted and didn't notice the humans sneaking up onto us. Next thing we know, my mother was snatched up into one of the human's grasps. Immediately everyone went into panic and as my elder brother tried to carry me and my younger brother away, I turned and saw my mother, being carried away by the two humans. My father tried to go after her, but he soon gave up and spent most of his time inside the palace. He insisted that my brothers and I stay inside the palace until I pushed hid nerve too far and went up to the surface. And that wasn't for the first time. My brothers tried to make me face him but I just had to escape. I don't ever want to be stuck in that palace again. I want to spend my life exploring and I couldn't do that underneath my father's rule. So I left and I am not going back." Percy finished, sighing again and slouching. Nico blinked as he tried to comprehend all that Percy had said. He soon had an idea as he felt his stomach rumble. Percy must have heard it to as he turned his head towards Nico.

"Oh you haven't eaten yet. I apologize for my forgetfulness," Percy said sheepishly.

"It's alright," Nico said, "Hey Percy?" Nico asked. Percy looked up with attention as Nico began again.

"Would you um, would you like to come and live with me and my sister for a while?"


	7. Chapter 7

So I am going to continue the story from Nico's POV. If you want me to add Percy's POV in there I would be happy to do so. I feel that it gets very repetitive when I switch POV's so just let me know if you want some Percy.

*All characters belong to the one and only Rick Riordan*

**Nico's POV**

Nico sat, waiting for Percy's answer. He noticed a look of surprise overcome Percy's face as he thought about Nico's question. It took a while before Nico spoke again.

"I mean, you don't have to but if you want to get away from your father for a while..." Nico carried on. Percy looked right into Nico's eyes and spoke.

"Yes, I think that will be very good. I thank you for your hospitality, Nico."

"Good." Nico replied, looking down at his hands, an uncomfortable silence filled the air. Nico sighed, and looked right at Percy's face.

"First things first, we really need to get you some clothes I'm having a hard time just focusing on your face." Nico said. Percy blushed and faced his body away from Nico's. He turned so that his head was facing Nico and his body was away. It looked very uncomfortable to Nico, but Percy wasn't complaining. Nico stood and looked around the cave for the umpteenth time. He watched the way light flowed into the room. He guessed that there was a pool of water somewhere nearby that made the light dance across the cave walls. As he got up he noticed a tug around his waist. Of course! He was wearing a jacket that day and decided to take it off when he got too hot. He untied it from his waist and handed it to Percy.

"Here, you can tie that around your waist or wear it. Anything to get you covered up." Nico said after Percy took the jacket. Uncertainty visible behind his thick eyelashes.

"Go on," Nico encouraged "You can take it." Percy timidly took the jacket and pulled it up over his arms. Nico could tell this was the first time that he had warn clothing, as he put the jacket on not only inside out, but upside down. Nico chuckled and sat down in front of Percy.

"Why don't you let me help you out?" Nico asked pulled the jacket off of Percy. He pulled the arm sleeves through their correct holes and held the jacket out in front of Percy.

"Could you hold your arms out?" Nico asked. When Percy did Nico noticed how close they were. Clearing his throat, Nico pulled each sleeve up each of Percy's arms and then tugged the jacket around Percy's front, noticing how well it fit him. Nico's eyes slowly started to trail up Percy's front, before he reached his eyes. Memorized, Nico stared into Percy's eyes and watched the slightly different shaded of blue swirl around. Completely entranced in Percy's eyes, Nico didn't realize that Percy had wrapped his arms around Nico's waist. It was only when a piece of hair from Percy's wild hairstyle fell in front of his eyes did Nico snap out of it. He felt the weight around his waist and patted Percy on the shoulder.

"You can let go of me now." Nico said, avoiding Percy's gaze.

"But you are warm, and this is nice." Percy protested, pushing his point further by wrapping his arms tighter around Nico's waist. Nico let out a little squeak at Percy's strength and boldness. He reached behind his back and tried to tug Percy's away from his waist. He couldn't even make Percy's pinkie finger budge. Nico removed his hands from behind his back and thought just two words.

 _FUCK IT!_

He put his hands behind Percy's head and shoved it towards Nico's, successfully putting their lips together in a rough kiss.

HeHe more to follow…

-Ilovebeinglonely


	8. Chapter 8

Hello there! I know the kiss happened eek! Please, feel free to let me know if you want Percy's POV. From now on I am continuing this story from Nico's POV as I said before it gets repetitive. Hope you enjoy **All characters belong to the one and only Rick Riordan**  
Nico continued the kiss. It didn't seem like Percy was going to pull away, on the contrary he seemed to be pulling Nico closer to him. It was then that Nico noticed how big Percy was. He enclosed Nico in his arms as his lips tugged, pulled, and smooched at Nico's. Nico tried to keep up with him, but soon needed some air. He tried to pull up but, Percy just pulled him back down and deepened the kiss with a tilted head. Nico really needed air. Not that he wasn't enjoying this he just needed to breathe something other than Percy. He shoved against Percy and gasped. Percy jumped away when he noticed Nico's heavy breathing. He moved to turn away but Nico's hand grabbed his shoulder. "Glad to see that we can agree on something," Nico said. He dived right back into Percy's arms and attacked his mouth. The newly acquainted pair threw all caution to the wind and turned up the heat. Percy began to lift Nico's buttoned up shirt before noticing it was a button up. He undid each button whilst kissing Nico senseless. Finished, Percy successfully lifted the shirt while, Nico tugged off his jacket. Percy paused their make-out session by marveling at Nico's body. He had hints of muscle in some areas but in others, especially his arms and abs, there was clear definition. He had an athletic build, it wasn't anything special but Nico guessed that this was the first time Percy had seen a human's torso up close. He quickly tried to grab the back of Percy's head to kiss again but, Percy stopped him.  
"No, wait" Percy protested. He ran his hand over Nico's abs, making sure to touch each indent of muscle. Nico grew bored. He then came back to his senses. Like clearing fog from his mind, Nico soon grew embarrassed. He quickly got up from Percy's lap, not even remembering how he got there. He found his shirt and tugged it back over his head. He searched for his jacket, when he soon found it he threw it at Percy. "I don't understand," Percy said, "I thought we were having a good time, did I do something wrong?" he asked. Nico almost laughed at the question.  
"I don't quite understand either but, we just met and that was a mistake. I apologize for that Percy it won't happen again." Nico sighed, he ran a hand through his hair and turned away from Percy. Percy spoke again.  
"I believe that I am the one who should be apologizing to you. Both, mermen and women have been known for their seductive looks and nature. I believe you humans know some of us as "sirens." I think when you first kissed me you pulled me along as I pulled you." Percy said. He wrapped his arms around Nico waist and nuzzled his head against Nico's neck, making Nico jump. He quickly removed the arms and pushed Percy away.  
"No" Nico said, "This is not and won't ever be a thing. It can't be a thing! What if someone finds out? What if Hazel finds out? HAZEL!" Nico yelled and began to pace around the cave. "She's probably worried sick. There is still light coming through somewhere so it still has to be light out. I have to only have been gone for a few hours, I haven't been gone enough to cause worry." With each sentence Nico said he turned and started walking the other length of the cave. Percy just sat down and put the jacket back on. Watching Nico pace. He began to speak when Nico came back his way.  
"I do believe that the storm has let up. Why don't we swim back out, see if your boat is intact, and then make our way back to shore. That way you can know what happened to your boat, and you can contact this Hazel." Percy suggested, looking up at Nico. "I guess that will work. That reminds me, before I had asked you if you wanted to move in with me and my sister. Sense you are, we really need to get you some clothes. Luckily for us, my sister has a magic convention this week which gives us time to go out and buy you clothes." Nico sat down next to Percy and started to think about how he could play this out. "Alright Percy," Nico started, "here's the plan."

Phew! Another chapter. Summer is here and it could not come sooner. I just want to thank you guys for 1700 views! When I started this story, I barely got any views at all but now so many people have viewed it. Thank you guys so much! I love feedback so if you have any ideas for the story in the future or want to put in a vote about the POVs I welcome reviews! New update coming soon!  
-Ilovebeinglonely 


End file.
